


Prior Commitments

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you probably sneak away from dinner too much if even Ganymede’s starting to look at you funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Commitments

Eros pulls at Dionysus’s hand in plain view of everybody and even Ganymede gives them something of a reproving look when they excuse themselves from the banquet table and make their way to a secluded hall, where Dionysus presses Eros against one of the enormous columns and kisses against his neck. The thing about the way Dionysus kisses is that it’s always intoxicating, always makes Eros keen out and rock his hips up for some kind of friction through their clothes, and the thing about that is that it makes Dionysus want to make Eros cry out even louder.

He kneels before Eros, who stares down at him with narrowed eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, knowing exactly what Dionysus plans on doing. “Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?”

“Are you going to argue with it?” Dionysus asks, hands on Eros’s thighs, pushing up the hem of his thin chiton.

Eros takes a second to think before shaking his head. “I’ve seen worse,” he says, and tangles his hands in Dionysus’s hair to press his face in closer. The hairs of Dionysus’s beard tickle and scratch Eros’s inner thighs, and he’s loud about the entire thing. He comes—too soon, in his own opinion—and Dionysus drinks it up and he’s left with weak knees leaning against the column for support.

“Was it entirely disagreeable?” Dionysus asks, standing over Eros and bumping their foreheads together.

“I suppose not,” Eros says, and he lurches up to kiss Dionysus, bites his bottom lip and draws blood and Dionysus would wince if it wasn’t something he enjoyed. “But, I think you got too many dirty looks leaving with me. Go back in there. I’ll wait for you to finish with the banquet—what’s revelry without the god of wine? And I’ll—I’m sure you can imagine, can’t you?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re really half as innocent as you act.”

“I do have a brother,” Eros says, and he jots off away from Dionysus leaving him with the thought of two of him tangled in bed sheets together and he’s not so sure he disagrees with the image at all as he heads back to face the criticism of the other gods.


End file.
